This invention is directed toward a trimming device for removing skin and fat from meat parts, and more particularly toward a trimming device that is adjustable based on the fat depth of the meat part.
In the meat processing industry it is necessary and desirable to remove the skin and fat from a meat part, such as a pork leg, before separating the muscles for processing. To date, this has been done manually, using knives. Not only does this method require substantial labor, but it is also time consuming and creates safety hazards creating the potential for lacerations and cumulative trauma injuries. The manual process also has the potential for yield loss because the trimmer has difficulty identifying the lean muscle under the fat layer prior to cutting into the fat layer.
Alternatively, automated systems have been used to remove the skin, but the fat layer is still removed manually, presenting the same problems in the art. With some skinning machines, defatting attachments have been added to remove the layer of fat. These defatting attachments are adjustable to remove different thicknesses of fat layer, but the machine operator must estimate the thickness visually, and then manually adjust the attachment. This process is time consuming and inaccurate such that either additional manual trimming is required, or some lean muscle is lost. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an improved method and apparatus for removing skin and fat from a meat part.
Therefore, a primary objective of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus for removing skin and fat from a meat part that reduces lost yields and labor costs.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus that is more precise in trimming skin and fat from a meat part.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based on the following disclosure.